In the Rain
by Hello lulu13
Summary: *drip drip drip* rain falls down against the two. Two people on the street who confess they undying love for each other in the rain. Wet and cold they don't care too many bumps in the round have lead them to this but it makes it even more romantic ONE SHOT


She's sitting there. Her eyebrows furrowed. Burning holes through the book. For the first time ever Ally Dawson was stumped. She was about to break her pencil when her phone vibrated. It was a text

_Hey Alls meet me at the park in 10_

_From Austin _

Austin. Austin moon. Her best friend. And the love of her life. She just didn't know that yet. She had a crush on him but it was mutual. She did get butterflies when there hands accidentally touched while playing piano or when he called her Alls or when he hugged her and played with her hair.

Austin. Kept ringing in her head. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his silly childish attitude. Everything about him made her smile. He would act all stupid and she would laugh. He is so cute when he does that. Ok maybe the crush was not mutual.

But alas Austin is dating Cassidy. She returned after her band was released from there record cause at first they were amazing but Cassidy lost her voice and her lead guitarist quit to run off with some chick. When she returned they went out on a date. That turned into 2 then 3. And so on. Ally thinks Austin is head over heels for Cassidy but boy is she wrong. When Cassidy returned to Miami Austin completely forget about her because he has love for someone else. *cough cough Ally cough cough*. Being the sweet heart he is he agreed.

***SNAP* **

Ally had broken her pencil which snapped her out of her trance. She looked out the window to see clouds blocking up the sunny Miami sky. Shrugging it off she walked out of her bedroom grabbing her keys. Her father was out on a convention somewhere so as always she was alone. Leaving the house to see Austin

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ally Dawson. To him she was the syrup to his pancakes. Apple to his pie. Chocolate to his strawberry. Boy was he hungry and good with metaphors. But what ever.

He had texted her 5 minutes ago to be exact. To him Ally was his everything. So yeah he wrote ONE song for Cassidy but that's it. When Cassidy came back from LA he didn't even recognize her. Sure she was pretty but not beautiful. He liked Cassidy as a friend but he didn't want her as a girlfriend. Sure at one point he wanted her to be his girlfriend but that changed. He wants Ally and only her. No one can make him smile like that not even Dez. All he knows is he is defiantly in love with Ally. And that's why he asked her to meet up at the park. Austin had broken up with Cassidy a couple days ago because she is not like he remembers. She rude loud and obnoxious. Criticism was her favorite thing to do. She was never happy with what Austin could do. More more more! She can't sing anymore. No more pretty Cassidy, she's been replaced with a horror. When he dumped her she flipped. He swore she was steaming out if her ears. At least she gone.

Austin was on his phone, checking his social media accounts like always when he heard faint foot steps. Looking up he was mesmerized with what he was seeing. The one and only Ally Dawson.

"Hey Ally" is all he could say. She sat down next to him on the bench.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She ponders

"We-" he was cut off by Cassidy crying out to him from half way across the park. She skipped over to them and sat on Austin's lap.

"You thought you could leave pretty boy huh?" Cassidy says suductiveley

Ally shifts uncomfortably. "Ok I'm just go now" Ally says while walking away

"Yeah you do that" Cassidy spits venomously.

That's when Austin pushes her off his lap and yells at her that they were through. Once he finished his little rant he runs with all his might to Ally.

"Wait! I need to talk to you" he says

She nods her head to say he may go on.

"Okay, so I've like you a lot." Is all he could say he had practiced a speech but he just couldn't.

"Me too" she said faintly

All they could do was hug. When the rain poured they stayed but here is where everything starts.

"Austin we can't" she mumbled

"What?!"

"I said we cant"

"What do you mean?!" He said in confusion

"We can't go out, be a couple, be together. You have a girlfriend and I shouldn't interfere. You've liked Cassidy for a long time and I don't want to be in the middle of your relationship." She explained

"Yes we can! I don't like her! I like you! You and only you! Your missing puzzle piece my life isn't complete with out you" he pleads screaming in the rain

" I love you" he said without even thinking.

Ally was taken back by his comment. She whispers four little words

"I love you too"

"So is that a yes?" She nods

"So here we are" she gestures. "In the rain, confessing our love I guess" Austin chuckles

She shivers. This does not pass Austin. He wraps his wet leather jacket around her. Their eyes locked and he pulled he in for kiss. The best kiss only done in fairy tales. Their lips connected made warmth. Sharing a beautiful kiss in the rain.

The End

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Yeah! Short one shot. Okay I can't write 1k stories so please forgive me :*(. Anyways this story actually took me a while to write cause I had parts and then deleted them cause they didn't fit. I was starting a new story called "my brother got me pregnant" but I don't write pregnancy stories or M rated stories. It just makes me uncomfortable. If you have a suggestion of a one shot please PM me or write it in the review**

**So I have some thing to tell you that you should understand. True love has many bumps on the road. You don't just ask someone out and have no problems and live happily ever after. You have many bumps in the road. You struggle a lot to achieve the relation ship where you live happily ever after.**

**Just a little words of advise. Other than that rate and review.**

**I own NOTHING**

**Love y'all's **

**~lulu**


End file.
